


Sleepover

by aurons_fan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Post-Kingdom Hearts II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/aurons_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora slips into Riku's house while he's sleeping to surprise him.</p><p>Or:</p><p>Kairi resisted the urge to roll her eyes and gently nudged Sora’s shoulder. “You heard me,” she said, grinning. “Riku’s parents left for the mainland and he’s going to be home alone all weekend. Just sneak into his window tonight and surprise him!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt with this pairing and the phrase, "you want me to do what?" I was debating making this light hearted and fun but there's been enough fluff 'round these parts. 
> 
> Also, let's ignore the fact that Riku and Sora can hop into dreams in Dream,Drop,Distance. We’re just going to not even take that into consideration.

“You want me to do _what_?”

Kairi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “You heard me,” she said, grinning. “Riku’s parents left for the mainland and he’s going to be home alone  _all_ weekend. Just sneak into his window tonight and surprise him!”

Sora rubbed his eyes. “Is breaking and entering _supposed_ to be romantic?”

This time, Kairi did roll her eyes. “Come on. You said Riku’s a light sleeper. Just you showing up at his window should wake him up. He wouldn’t arrest you.” She frowned. “I hope.”

“And how am I getting up there?” Sora asked. He was still in shock that he was even thinking about considering this idea.

Kairi narrowed her eyes. “Seriously, did you forget I know you have high jump? You can totally make it.” He ducked when she moved to whap him upside the head. “It will be cute! Then you guys can, I dunno. Romp around in the sheets or something. Whatever you two do when you’re alone.”

Sora gave her a blank expression. “Kairi,” he said slowly. “We are innocent as freshly fallen snow.”

“Sora,” Kairi shot back, “We live on an island. We don’t _have_ snow.”

“You know what,” he said, raising his arms. “Fine, fine, fine. I’ll do this apparently romantic gesture and if it goes well, I will let you know.” He scoffed, crossing his arms. “I’m not even going to _ask_ why you think about what we do in private.”

She grinned again and gave him a quick hug.

\--

Getting into Riku’s house later that night wasn’t a problem. There was an incredibly tall palm tree outside Riku’s bedroom window. When they were younger, Sora and Riku would scheme about jumping from the tree to the window so they could hang out later and play longer.

As Sora glided over to the tree, he thanked his younger self for not trying that jump. He barely made it as it was.

He all but crashed into the window, just managing to hang onto the edge. Before he fell to his doom, he summoned his Keyblade, unlocked the window, and climbed in. Sora half considered about the fact that King Mickey would probably _not_ approve of this use of the Keyblade but King Mickey would never find out.

He shook thoughts of the king out of his head, tiptoeing over to Riku’s bed. As a kid, he’d been in this room thousands of times and even with all their adventures, things hadn’t changed much. He could move around Riku’s room blindfolded.

Even with all the noise, Riku still hadn’t woken up yet. Sora frowned. That was weird. With a shrug, Sora kicked off his shoes and slipped under Riku’s covers. Grinning, Sora wrapped his arms around Riku and rested his head on his back.

For a moment, everything was peaceful.

Then Riku started to scream.

Sora instantly jumped back but Riku started kicking and clawing at the covers. Riku’s eyes were squeezed shut and he looked like he was in incredible pain. Resisting the urge to get the hell out of there because, hello, it was _Riku_ , Sora sat up quickly and tried wrapping his arms around Riku’s shoulders.

“Riku, come on.  _Riku_ , it’s Sora,” he said as calmly as he could, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice. He dodged a flailing arm and tried again, leaning as close as he could. “Riku, please, _wake up_!”

It took Sora whispering to him for what felt like eons, but eventually Riku stilled. The room was silent, with only the sounds of both of them breathing heavily. Sora felt like he’d run a marathon.

After a minute or so, Sora could feel Riku looking up at him against his chest. “Sora?” Riku said softly. “What are you doing here?”

Sora laughed nervously and leaned his head down onto Riku’s. “Sorry. Kairi thought it would be romantic if I snuck in. I guess it wasn’t the smartest plan.”

Riku pulled away from Sora’s arms and fumbled for the lamp beside his bed. In the light, Sora could see a fine sheen of sweat covering Riku’s body.

“It’s not you,” Riku said, noting Sora’s shocked expression. “Sorry, I just… Bad dreams, you know.”

Sora nodded. “Do you wanna talk about it…” he started but trailed off as Riku pushed off of the bed, moving to the mirror that hung on the wall. Riku stared at it for a long time, lightly touching his face, his arms, and even running a hand through his hair, before sighing and covered his face with his hands, slumping over slightly.

With a frown, Sora climbed out of bed and joined Riku at the mirror. When Riku didn’t react, Sora wrapped his arms around Riku’s waist, resting his forehead against his back.

“Sometimes,” Riku said. “I dream I still look like him.” Sora didn’t need to ask who he was talking about, and Riku was obviously not going to say. “And like, you’re okay with it and Kairi’s okay with it, but _I’m_ not okay with it and I can’t change _back_. And we defeat Xemnas and we save the world, but I _still look like him_. We still go home and my parents can’t recognize me and every time I look in the mirror I see _him_ instead of me and…”

Sora moved away from leaning against Riku’s back and walked in front of him, grabbing Riku’s face. “But you’re not him,” Sora said fiercely. “And even if you did, you’re still _Riku_ and we’d find out how to fix it. Okay?”

Riku nodded and threw his arms around Sora, burrowing his face in his neck.

They stood like that for a while, and even when Sora’s feet grew tired from standing on his tiptoes in order to hold Riku, he just stood there. Riku clung onto Sora like he was a lifeline, and Sora… Sora wasn’t going to move. Not until Riku did at least.

Eventually, Riku moved back and wiped his eyes. “Thanks for breaking in, I guess,” he said, with a small smile. “After a dream like that, I usually don’t even want to go back to sleep.” Sora gave Riku his most ridiculous bedroom eyes ever and smiled when Riku let out a laugh. “I said usually. But I think I’ll be okay now.”

Sora nodded and stepped aside, letting Riku climb back into bed. After a moment, Riku rolled his eyes and patted the space on the bed next to him.

“It’s late. I’m not kicking you out,” Riku said. Sora grinned and climbed in, letting out a yelp when Riku wrapped around him. “I’m only going to be able to sleep with you here, anyway,” Riku mumbled against Sora’s chest.

They stayed like that for a long time, until Sora noted the steady rise and fall of Riku’s chest. Leaning down, Sora pressed a kiss to Riku’s forehead and closed his eyes.


End file.
